Prom Night
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: ONESHOT FOR HATTER-ZOMBIE! What girl wouldn't want to take Jeff Hardy to Prom? JeffOC.


**A/N:** Holler guys and gals! My internet seriously sucks more than Kelly Kelly does. I've been trying to post this for three hours. FML. So, I kinda felt bad that Zay's Rated-R jersey hasn't come in the mail yet and this is my graduation present for until it actually comes. Even though her prom was technically yesterday. Shh. Hope ya peeps dig this. Read. Review. Enjoy! Peace and love!  
**NO OWNAGE:** Jeff and Matt own themselves. Lindsay is real and I don't own her either!

* * *

Lindsay bit her bottom lip as she glanced down at her pink Blackberry. No messages. No missed calls. Not even a twitter update. Lindsay took a deep breath before slipping her phone back into the pocket of her sweatshirt. In roughly eight or nine hours she would be at her senior prom with her best friends and everything would be amazing. But, what if Jeff didn't show? No. She couldn't think like that. There wasn't any reason for Jeff not to show up. Though the fight they'd had the previous night was pretty brutal, he had to know that she didn't mean any of the harsh things she'd said. That's what their banter had been, harsh.

"There you go," Jill smiled. "All done, sweetie. You look amazing."

"Thanks," Lindsay cast a smile at the woman who'd done her hair and make-up.

The brunette's eyes were on only her cell as she traveled back to her house to get ready. Still no text, still no calls. She couldn't help but be bummed about this. Jeff loved her and she loved him. They both knew that, even if it was somewhere deep down. All good couples fought. It was just natural, right? But, this was their fight. _Relax. The first fights are always the worst. You'll get through this._ Lindsay climbed upstairs to her bedroom, smiling at her prom dress. Everyone would be arriving for the pre-prom soon. She had to at least try to put on a happy face. Everything would work out.

Lindsay slipped into her short, light green dress, laughing at the fact that resembled a brunette Tinkerbell. She remembered spotting the dress in the store and trying it on for Jeff. He'd said that it was the dress had been made for her. He'd said that he loved the way the dress showed off her curves and her long legs. As Lindsay slid on her heels, she grabbed her Blackberry. If Jeff wasn't going to be the bigger person and text her, then she was just going to have to text him. **Please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean anything I said last night. I love you. Your Zay.**

"Darlin'?" A familiar Southern voice called, knocking on the door.

Lindsay quickly jumped to her feet, a bright smile on her face as she threw open the door. The smile faded when she came face to face with her boyfriend's brother, Matt. She sighed, stepping back so he could enter her room. From the noise downstairs, she rightly assumed that basically everyone had arrived. Everyone except Jeff. Lindsay bit her lip, refusing to cry after she'd just gotten her make-up done. She lightly rested her head against Matt's chest, careful not to ruin her hair. Matt gently put an arm around Lindsay, silently reminding himself to kick his brother's ass later.

"Come downstairs, darlin'," Matt suggested. "Everyone's waiting for you to take pictures."

"He's not here, is he?" Lindsay asked, looking up at him.

"Aw, Lin, y'know how Jeff is. He's got no concept of time, but he'll be here."

"We haven't spoken since the fight, Matt."

Matt hung his head, letting out a sigh. He and his girlfriend, Nicole had witnessed Jeff's and Lindsay's fight the night before. It started out with Lindsay asking if Jeff could pass the rolls and everything just erupted from there. The accusations came next. Lindsay accused Jeff of sneaking around with his ex, Beth Britt. Jeff made the mistake of admitting that he'd gone to see Beth. It'd been purely innocent. He'd only wanted to return some of her things, but Lindsay wasn't pleased. She started yelling and Jeff lost his cool. He called Lindsay out on how every time they went someplace, she'd flirt with somebody.

Naturally, Jeff always knew that Lindsay only cared for and loved him. But, he'd been so livid the previous night. How did the fight end? With the couple saying that they hated each other as Jeff stormed out and Lindsay cried in Nicole's arms. If he hadn't been so wrapped up in making Lindsay feel better, Matt would've kicked his brother's ass then. Sure, they all knew that Jeff was under a lot of stress. They just didn't expect the smallest thing to set him off.

Lindsay moved from her bed and towards her bureau, grabbing the gold necklace that Jeff had given her for her birthday. She fumbled with the clasp for a few moments before Matt gave her a hand. Everything looked so perfect as she glanced in the mirror. Her was gorgeous, her best friends were waiting for her downstairs. What else did she need? Jeff's name rung in her ears as she pictured his flawless smile in her mind. She didn't necessarily _need_ him to have an amazing prom. She _wanted_ him to be there. But, he obviously wasn't showing and she had to face that.

"C'mon," Matt nudged her. "Vicky, Nicole, Kat and Regina are all waiting for you."

"Fine. God, you're annoying," Lindsay rolled her eyes. "What does Nicole even see in you?"

"Hmm. Well, I'm adorable."

"If that helps you sleep at night."

Lindsay laughed as Matt pretended to chase her down the stairs. She found her friends in the living room, Vicky attempting to cuddle Lindsay's cat as Regina, Kat and Nicole chatted away. Though Regina and Vicky were the only two actually going to prom, Lindsay was glad that Kat and Nicole showed up as well. She immediately pranced over to her friends, joining in on their conversation. As she laughed along with her friends, nothing else seemed important. She wasn't surprised. Her friends always made everything better.

* * * * *

After all the laughing and picture taking had commenced, the limo arrived. Lindsay felt the knot in her stomach returning. Jeff really wasn't showing up. Things were really over between them. Their first fight ended up being their last. With the little hope that she had left, Lindsay glanced down at her Blackberry. No messages. That was fine. She okay with that. Once they were all outside, the driver opened the limo door, nodding his head at everyone. Lindsay climbed in first and felt herself bump into something. She looked up and saw Jeff sitting across from her, clad in a white tuxedo. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but no words came out.

"What?" Jeff laughed. "Did you really think I'd let the love of my life go her prom alone just because we had a fight?"

"You jerk," Lindsay pouted.

"I know. I'm sorry, baby."

"I love you," Lindsay smiled, kissing him.

"I love you more."

Jeff grinned at her as he pulled her into another kiss before she moved into his lap. Everyone else piled into the limo, but Lindsay paid them no mind. She smiled up at Jeff as he reached for her hand. Of course he'd show up. As their lips met again, she wondered how she even doubted him the first place.

* * *

**A/N:** There was gonna be a melon reference, but I changed my mind. Ha. Review. (=


End file.
